Close My Eyes From This World
by ur one rose
Summary: losing everything, what will Rei do? who will comfort her in the darkest part of her life? someone is always there. warning: short story! ^-^ enjoy!


Close My Eyes from This World

By: sky_princess

Author's Note: Well, I've been listening to these Japanese songs which inspired me to write this. Go check these songs out! They're the greatest and no, they're not those high squeaky girls singing. 'Fukai Mori' by Do as Infinity, 'Sakura Drops' by Hikaru Utada, and 'True Poem' by Do as Infinity. If you need help getting full-versions of the songs, I'll gladly help! 

Story Note: This happens when Rei is about 20 and out of school. Usagi and Mamoru are married and you can say that Crystal Tokyo is just starting its peaceful era.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way so blah. ^-^

***********************************************************************

A tear cascaded down her cheek as she watched the temple burn in flames. 

The night was filled with smoke as the last of the temple burned to the ground.

The fires had started with a bunch of pyros who were playing around and 'accidentally' left their matches lit as they ran away from getting caught by the beautiful priestess, Rei Hino.

Rei Hino was the head priestess of Hikawa Jinja and she was alone.

Yuuchirou had left when he finally gave up on Rei's feelings. 

__

She would never love me the way I do, he thought lastly and in the morning he was gone with the wind and leaves.

She thought fiercely that everything would be fine without him.

A month afterwards, her heart shattered as her ever-flirting grandpa died of a heart attack in her arms as she panicked.

Her life was taking for the worst and her friends tried their hardest to cheer her up.

Rei Hino's life would never be the same as her home disappeared also.

****

Rei was in front of Minako's huge fireplace as she concentrated for a vision to come to her.

After much argument, the tired priestess gave into Minako's pleading and settled down in her house. No, not a house, a big mansion which came from her modeling job.

The fire crackled and filled warmth to her body as the Great Fire had done. 

She needed a vision.

Tokyo was being attacked almost every day and they still had no idea who was in charge of the attacks.

Suddenly, everything turned black and she was in a room. A spotlight was on chair where a man sat comfortably.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

No reply. Instead, the man stood up and began to turn around. The man wore a Negaverse

General outfit and she gasped as she saw that it was none other than Jadeite. Rei took a step back but realized that whatever she was wearing was giving her little movement. 

She looked down and with wide eyes, saw a silky red dress and red heels.

Her head shot up as Jadeite softly laughed all traces of evil gone from his eyes. 

"What do you want, Jadeite?" Rei said acidly with narrowed eyes. 

He didn't answer but walked closer to her. A golden aura seemed to surround him as he walked closer and closer.

"Stop it right there!" She fumbled to get her transformation stick but sweatdropped as she realized how anything could fit in her dress.

Jadeite's smile widened as he suddenly appeared in front of her. As she stepped back for space, he slipped an arm around her waist and tipped her chin. Their eyes clashed and Rei was tempted to fall into them. A blush was starting to form on her cheeks as she felt his warm body being pressed closer to hers.

She froze as his smile turned into a soft grin and he leaned his head next to her ear.

"I'll close your eyes, my love." He breathed and the vision faded away.

****

Rei opened her eyes and noticed that her body was starting to feel cold. She looked to the dying fire and sighed heavily.

An aching headache was forming.

She winced as Minako yelled a greeting to her as she entered the kitchen.

Giving a small smile to the cheerful blonde, she got herself some aspirin and decided to go for a walk.

Changing into black shorts and a deep red T-shirt, she walked out the door.

As the once-priestess sat on a bench in the park, her silky raven black hair flowed with the slight breeze and she looked down into the lake in front of her.

The girl that stared back was sad and tears blurred her vision. 

All of a sudden, her body jumped as she heard a terrified scream. Swiveling around, her violet eyes saw Negaverse monsters attacking. Quickly telling the other scouts, she transformed and ran in the direction of the attack.

The battle was short and exhausting but the senshi was relieved when they defeated the monsters.

Rei began to walk back to the house. Halfway there, she felt faint and sat on a bench for rest. Her vision started blurring and before her head hit the bench, gentle hands lifted her back up. 

She groaned and tried to pull away but the arms stayed around her and soon, she was fast asleep against the warm body.

"Sleep well, Rei."

****

When she woke again, Rei was in her own bed. Yawning, she got out of bed and went downstairs for something to eat. 

__

Sleep well, Rei. 

Her memory finally was jolted awake as she remembered her "pillow" the day before.

__

That voice, she thought, _Jadeite?_

"How could it be, though?" She pondered and decided to talk to her friends about it.

As Rei walked in the kitchen, she was surprised to see all her friends sitting down and talking.

Even more surprising, Usagi was there stuffing her face with muffins.

Ami, Makoto, and Minako all said a friendly "hi" and a "good morning". Usagi gave a muffled greeting, which everyone sweat-dropped to.

Usagi would never grow up as it seems but she already did. The senshi knew personally about their royal friend.

"Good morning to you too, Meatball Head. Since you guys are all here, I have something to tell you guys. Sailor Scout business." She said dreadfully, after Usagi's outburst of name-calling. 

The rest of the senshi nodded and went up to her room.

"What is it, Rei?" Ami asked worriedly.

"I saw someone I thought we destroyed a long time ago. Minako and Makoto weren't there so they wouldn't know." She said gravely as she looked toward Ami and Usagi.

"Who are you talking about, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked looking like she was trying not to burst out laughing.

Giving Usagi a strange look, the fiery senshi sighed.

"I saw Jadeite twice. Once in a vision and twice, yesterday when I fell asleep on a bench. Say, who did bring me back to your house, Minako?" Rei asked now realizing that Minako also might have seen him.

"I don't know, Rei. Umm..hee hee..I slept in today so my butler must have answered the door but he did say that a guy with blonde hair kindly brought you home." Minako answered cheekily.

"Yeah, that's Jadeite alright." Rei muttered.

"What should we do? We can't kick this guy's butt if we don't know where he is at this moment." Makoto said impatiently.

"You're right, Makoto. We should wait for his next appearance. If any of you guys see him, contact all of us. Alright?" Minako planned.

"Right!" The group cheered. 

Meanwhile, Usagi let out a small giggle.

__

Wonder what Meatball Head is up to, Rei wondered curiously.

***

Her communicator went off after Rei took her long relaxing bath.

Sighing, she transformed and headed toward the area where the scouts were in trouble. Venus and Mercury were down and trying to recuperate. Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask were protecting Sailor Moon. The attacks came from an all-to-familiar looking man. 

Mars gasped.

__

Malachite!

Without hesitation, she ran forward and attacked headstrong.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" 

The fiery arrow hit the general but nothing seemed to happen. 

"He's stronger." She ran to the side of Sailor Moon and told her a risky attack that they would eventually have to do.

"Ah. The Lady Mars. How nice for your beauty to be in my presence and yet, in a few seconds, all of you will have no beauty but painstaking ugliness on your faces as you die." Malachite sneered and formed a large ball of ki in his hands.

"Right back at you, Malachite!" Mars smirked and suddenly, Venus and Mercury joined their protective circle.

They held hands around the princess as she took out her crystal wand and gathered their energy.

As always, colorful lights blinded the general and he threw the ki ball in the direction it came from. Instead of hearing screaming, he saw his dark energy ball being sucked into the blinding light within seconds of hitting them.

__

"Galactica Gale!" 

He was covered in the light and not a sound came from him as he disintegrated. As the light faded away, the senshi were extremely exhausted and relieved that the general was gone. 

The last thing they did was detransform before promptly falling asleep on the ground.

Rei didn't want to sleep on the hard ground so as she struggled to get up, she was surprised when strong arms lifted her up.

Looking up through dazed eyes, she saw him in all his glory.

His clear blue eyes showed worry and adoration.

Jadeite carried her to a bench and sat down with her in his arms.

She struggled knowing this was wrong, that he was her enemy. Her strength was gone though so she decided to glare at him instead.

He chuckled, a comforting deep rumble from his chest. Her glare softened and her eyes started to droop.

"Shh…my love, sleep. Close your eyes from this world which has brought you so much pain." The once evil general spoke softly, lulling her to sleep.

He gave a sad sigh and gently set a kiss upon her damp forehead.

"I'll comfort you in this world, beautiful Rei. Sorry for coming so late."

****

As her deep violet eyes opened, she was surprised that Jadeite was still with her.

He was looking down at her lovingly and she stiffened when she remembered him a few years ago. Quickly jumping away from him, Rei backed away from him.

"What are you doing here? Give me one good reason why shouldn't I just transform and kill you now?" 

"I'm here to protect you, Rei. I know I was evil in the past but I was brainwashed. There was no way I could avoid that." He pleaded.

"No." Her eyes were watering as she remembered her past in the Silver Millennium. 

"I remember you were my love who betrayed me for evil. Now you come back in the worst part of my life and think I should forgive you and live like nothing happened?!?" She wiped her coming tears and with one final glance to Jadeite, she ran away.

"Wait! Rei.." He gave a deep sigh and ran after her.

__

I'm not leaving her again, he thought.

****

The fire warrior was crying.

She was finally crying.

After the death of her grandpa, she swore to never cry again. By doing that she would never love another man again.

As she sobbed on her bed, she didn't hear the door to her room open and close.

Moonlight was glowing into her window and giving little light to the black room.

A warm large hand touched her shoulder. Rei gasped and looked up to see her long ago love.

"Go away." She whispered with watery eyes.

He only shook his head and kneeled down next to her.

"I'm here, my love. I'm not leaving ever again. Let me help you." 

"No! Don't help me! I'm fine. Just fine." Her silky hair covered her face as she leaned back on her bed.

Her body shook and Jadeite gently turned her around and held her.

"I love you, Rei. I always will." 

Slowly, her arms came around him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Close my eyes from this world, Jadeite. This unforgiving world. Help me close my eyes again." Rei sobbed out.

He soothed her with loving words and calmed her sobs.

"I'll see you in your dreams." He gave a small grin.

Her breathing evened and Jadeite laid her on her bed leaving room for him also.

They both fell dead to the world to see each other again in the dream world.

Away from the pain.

__

Close my eyes, my love.

****

End.

A.N: Don't worry, they didn't die or anything. It means that they went back to the dream world where Jadeite shows his love again and they fall back in love. This fic is a bit confusing but I just felt like writing it. Listening to music does that to ya! Especially good music. ^-^ Ja! 


End file.
